Autumn
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: A short, and sweet probably 3-part story involving the freedom fighters Tails and Fiona before her betrayal. Fluff and later romance in the last chapter, as well as reminiscent thoughts of love in the second accompanied with tails being buried in boobs temporarily.. Nothing worse the K , right?
1. Autumn

The later months of the year made knothole a beautiful sight to it's inhabitants, with the colorful leaf-covered forest floor to the thick, glistening white snow decorating the petite cottages in the last few months of winter.

Tails really admired nature's beauty, and so he sat in front of the ring lake, watching as some deer grazed in a patch of brown-green grass on the other side of the water.

The only disadvantage of fall was the brisk temperatures all day long, and while his small home was warmer, it wasn't much untill he set up the hearth for winter. While he had grown his winter coat of fur, which made his chest and limbs thick, fluffy and soft to the touch, he decided to wear a pair of knee-torn jeans and a thin sweater, while sonic only wore a vest to protect his exposed and furless chest. Sonic was in his hut, however, courting Sally and making fun of the failed attempts of a stuttering Antoine.

There was the sound of leaves crunching beneath shoes behind him, and Tails instinctively turned his head to see Fiona, wearing a thick green sweatshirt that covered her entire torso, and a pair of gray sweatpants. He also noted that she was carrying a big soft looking blanket over her shoulder.

The fox-girl wandered over and sat next to Tails, and gingerly put one half of the wide blanket around his back and over his shoulder, while she did the same with herself and sat closer to him for warmth.

"It's nice out here, isn't it tails?"  
"You bet, but a bit cold..."  
"Yeah..."

For what seemed to be an eternity the two foxes sat on the forest floor in perfect harmony, just watching the leaves as they fluttered downonto the ground, the different colors amazing them. Yellow, pale green, brown, orange, and reds fell down everywhere, looking like a rain of color in the normally green and brown woods.

About an hour after gaining his friend's company, Tails felt something soft slump on his shoulder and rest against his head, and he looked over to see that Fiona had fallen asleep on him, but was starting to look cold and shiver in her slumber.

He wrapped Fiona's side of the blanket around her limp form, and picked her up by putting one arm under her back and the other under her knees. Bridal style making it a bit awkward, but he didn't care, as it was the easiest way to carry her peaceful body, and he walked as he looked around at the still marvelous colors around him, before he came to rest her back on the ground when they reached his hut.

Tails knew that Fiona's home was most likely locked, so he decided to just bring her in his, and unlocked his door and brought her sleeping self in the house and put her down, unwrapping her and setting her under a couple of blankets on one side of his bed.

He smiled as he looked at her sleepy face, how cute it was and how her fur and hair matched the scene outside of his window with all the colorful trees, and layer down under the covers next to her as he felt sleep slowly calling him.

As he slowly succame to sleep, Tails felt his friend's two slender arms wrap around his body, as she dug her head in his thick chest fur, delighting in the warmth and during her current dreams she absentmindedly said aloud "thank you...," to which the make fox next to her smiled before he himself fell asleep, awaiting the next day, where he would hopefully wake up to her pretty face and deep, icy blue eyes looking back at his soft, sky blue ones.

And sleep, they did.


	2. Morning

Fiona awoke in a rather comfortable spot, in an unexpectedly unfamiliar room, however. This was not her bed, It was Tails' bed, as she found he was sleeping soundly next to her.

The reason she woke up in the middle of the night was because of the heat being generated by both of their bodies underneath the thick covers of the kitsune's bed. She was hot.

The vixen walked over to the door, put on her shoes, and quietly opened the door to go out, but was assaulted by frozen sleet and freezing temperatures. She instantly shut the door, and regretted being so loud as she heard Tails start to wake up behind her. She slowly turned around to see that he had only turned over, and so went over and sat on her side of the bed.

She was still hot, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take off her jumpsuit, as she would keep her privacy with the blankets and her undergarments. As she began unzipping her tight bodysuit, and began sliding it down her slender feminine legs, she looked down at herself in her underwear. Not thinking too highly of herself in her opinion, she was absolutely gorgeous. Red fur that felt like velvet to the touch. An even softer cream colored fur covering her middle from her waist up to her neck, and going up onto her cheeks to make three fluffy tufts of fur on each side of her face. Not to mention she wasn't very chubby, and, although modest, she liked the way her chest was. The perfect fit for her outfit as well! And she knew that even though they would be sleeping in the same bed, she felt safe and assured that Tails would never take advantage of her...

That was just one of the things she liked about the golden furred fox she was next to. He had never even touched her before. Most men she met instantly tried to touch her in some way, even Sonic, who when he learned she had joined the freedom fighters instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a big embrace. Tails, however, had barely even looked at any part of her body except her face when he was talking. She didn't care if he was staring at her boobs all day long, as long as he didn't while they were talking. Just another thing that she loved about him.

Loved? She didn't expect to think that word about him. True, he was perfect for her...

They were both foxes, both about the same age, she was just a couple years older. No biggie. He had a heart of gold, just like his fur. He never put anyone else in danger, he respected everyone he wasn't fighting, and he was a damn good fighter as well. Whenever someone picked a fight with him or one of his friends, he always made sure to keep his friends safe. Especially the girls. They were like a forbidden fruit to him. Other than a hug now and then between him and his "aunts" Sally and Bunnie, he never touched a woman.

Not like any of the womanizing freaks she had met in her life. Every time Sonic had a fight with Sally, he would almost instantly go off and stick his tongue into the mouth of some other girl. And that Evil Sonic creep. The second he saw a girl he ran up to her and practically started humping her right there! Heck, even Robotnik had her strapped naked too a cold, metal table while a bunch of machines stuck different needles into her. At least nothing had touched her... Down there... But they had come close, and she still had nightmares about it every now and again.

She hadn't had a single bad dream tonight though. Maybe because it was so peaceful? Or was it the presence of a male companion in the room with her? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Though she had first denied it, with him being a little younger and a bit naive, she began to realize... That she loved him.

Love. It was the perfect word for this feeling.

This feeling that she had never felt for any other person on all of Mobius. She hadn't even known her parents, as they had died in the war, then she was picked up by some robots and sent to jail for Robotnik. Sonic hadn't even come back to rescue her. He got that little squirrel guy, Ray, And left her. All the while she spent TWO YEARS sitting in a metal cell, starving. That was probably why she wasn't chubby, even with all she ate. She just couldn't ever feel full after those two years. But now she realized that she did hold feelings of strong attraction and affection for someone. Miles Prower.

The female fox slowly slid into bed beside Tails, and snuggled up in his thick, fluffy chest fur. It was better than any combination of pillows she had used to snuggle up to before. She had his warm breath quietly blowing past the tip of her ear, which tickled. She also had the soft Thump, Thump of his heartbeat that rhythmically brought her back to sleep, snuggled up to her male.

-

Tails woke up at dawn, his natural clock bringing his eyes open to find himself in a very soft, but very dark surrounding. He could hardly breathe as two big round things pushed against the side of his face, preventing him from breathing too well. He also noticed two sets of limbs wrapped around him, at chest and waist height.

The orange kitsune stubbled out of the strong grip of this sleeping person, to find that his muzzle had been buried between two large, soft, red breasts!

He looked up to see the sleepily smiling face of Fiona, and he wondered just how they had gotten into this awkward position.

Tails then tried to get out of the bear hug that his friend had him in, but to no avail. His face was flung forward and buried, once again, in Fiona's cleavage. He let out an annoyed grump, as he felt her grip tighten around him. She was muttering something that sounded like a couple muffled "I love you"s.

After about five minutes of struggling, he gave in and let Fiona snuggle him. He then lazily wrapped his arms and tails around her body, hugging her as well. The warmth of her chest on the early riser's eyes was too much, as he slowly fell back to sleep.

-

Sonic was going on one of his normally scheduled morning runs, but this time he had brought a now wide awake Sally with him, who hadn't been able to sleep much after their late-night love making session. The rain had stopped halfway through the night, and both were thankful for that, but some residents were not quite so happy, as a couple huts shook as the couple zoomed past at super sonic speed.

Sonic stopped in front of Tails' hut, and began walking over to his bedroom window. Sally looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Sonic, why are you looking in Tails window?"

"He usually gets up at the same time as me, and the lights in his workshop weren't on, so I think he might still be asleep."

"Okayyy?"

Sally followed Sonic, who seemed almost paralyzed by what he was seeing through his window.

The squirrel/chipmunk walked up to the window and peered in, gasping. There was Tails and Fiona, the top halves of their mostly naked bodies sticking out of the covers, Tails' face buried under Fiona's, and their arms holding each other's bodies close together, in a loving embrace that even outmatched Sonic and Sally's time sleeping together.

Sally was the only one to speak.

"Aww, they're in love!"


	3. Winter

Winter.

While Fall is the most breathtaking and colorful time of the year in the forest, winter is undoubtedly the most elegant.

With the leaves of the giant Oaks and Birch trees along with others, the magnificence of the coniferous spruces shines brightly, even at night.

In the day one can see the snow, each flake unique, slowly drifting through the pines above to slowly find its way to the ground. Animals trying to graze, and eating the snow to get to the buried grass, which is dead but still holds enough nutrients to sustain them.

Usually night is feared by almost all animals, but not in winter.

The moonlight reflects off of each individual flake of snow, lighting up the usually dark forest with an almost eerie glow.

A mobian fox with two tails was covered in thick clothing outside near his hut, shoveling a path from his door to a small cluster of trees nearby. He stopped momentarily and sighed as he saw the snow starting to pile up again on his path.

A familiar female voice rang out from the hut's now open door. "Come on in Tails, shoveling won't help if it keeps snowing this hard"

"But it makes it easier to get firewood!"

"Yeah, but it's getting cold out there now come inside. I'm going to make some soup out of the chicken and vegetables we have left."

The bundled up fox walked back to his shared hut with a small sack of wood he had cut up earlier. Tails went through the door and threw two of the larger pieces of wood onto the already roaring fire underneath the stove, where Fiona Fox was starting to make some dinner.

Fiona had only a large t-shirt on over her undergarments, and her long, fluffy tail lifted up the back of the shirt and tails could just see the bottom of her pink underwear. Not that he was trying to be perverted, he just caught a glance as he bent down to put the wood in a neat stack by the wall.

The vixen caught him looking and blushed. She had a shirt a size larger that she had wanted to wear, but it had to be washed.

"What, am i wearing too little?"

The male fox only shrugged as he replied "It's fine with me, but if anyone is going to come over i would rather have you put some pants on."

Fiona stopped blushing and grinned, putting down the spoon she was using to stir the fresh soup, and took the pot off of the heat. Then she walked over to Tails, who was just taking his sweater off, his boots, scarf, and thicker gloves already resting on a shelf above the thick, oak door.

As he pulled his sweater up and over his head, it pulled his regular shirt up with it by accident, and Fiona took the advantage to run her fingers through his warm, thick chest fur.

Over the past couple of years Tails had really grown up, and Fiona had watched him as his arms legs grew longer, his fur got thick and his hair grew long to cover his building muscles. She herself had blossomed into a beautiful woman, rivaling the beauty of the chipmunk/squirrel hybrid princess who everyone adored.

After a while the two foxes saw fit to become a couple this year around October. Now it was February, and the snow was starting to make them stay inside, with each other.

Eventually boredom led to the need for something to do, and the two foxes became mates.

That night both of them felt more at peace with their love than ever. Not even the thought of what they would say to explain themselves if they woke up the rest of Knothole invaded their minds as they shared their compassion for one another.

"Fiona, not right now."

"Aww, don't act like you don't love it Tails. Just a little before dinner? Please? Besides, you've been working hard and deserve a reward" She said seductively, while giving him a wink when he finally got his sweater off.

"Yeah, I've been working hard, but that means i'm too tired for it right now. Maybe in the morning."

Fiona only pouted and lowered her head as she took a step back, her large ears flopping down to cover her seemingly saddened eyes, slightly looking up so that she could lock sight with her mate.

Tails only smiled. She was so cute when she does that.

The golden-orange reynard leaned forward and wrapped his tails around her thighs, and his arms around her lower back to pull her in closer. He decided to do something interesting with her since her muzzle was pointed down.

Tails rubbed his mouth up the side of hers, his top lip pulling hers up with it. As he completed this motion, his top right canine tooth grazed up against her top rightone, exciting an intimate response from FIona as her entire body shuddered at the romantic contact.

As their two teeth touched, his pulled hers up so that her mouth was opened slightly, making the kiss as passionate as possible at this point.

Tails slowly cocked his head to the side so that their lips were locked together, and enough space was generated between their open lips for their tongues to dance inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two finished off their show of compassion, Fiona, who has been standing on her toes so that she could be at the perfect height for the kiss, stepped down and back, her tongue still out and her lips parted. This continued an almost afterglow of the kiss and she shivered again, using her tail to softly remove the orange furred hand that had found it's way to her inner thigh.

Before walking away, the two just looked deep into each other's eyes, completely content at that moment.

Fiona went back to the stove and got the still warm pot to bring to the table, where her lover had placed two bowls across the table from each other.

The foxes exchanged a brief kiss before sitting down to eat the delicious soup that the girl had prepared. As they ate they thought about the kiss, and made secret glances at each other during the meal. Both were perfectly happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night the two were snuggled up in one bed, cuddling as they dreamed about each other.


End file.
